


Bodhi Rook's Guide to Love

by ANTchan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective Cassian Andor, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Bodhi Rook, Mutual Pining, Pining, Stuck on a Ski Lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan
Summary: Ten Mistakes that will Lead You to Winter Fun, Love, and Laughter (via Meddling Sisters and Nosy Coworkers)By the end of the day, Bodhi will count ten mistakes leading up to kissing Detective Cassian Andor.Written for SniperPilot Winter, for the prompt: "The lift got stuck halfway up the mountain and now we're just chilling up here together."





	Bodhi Rook's Guide to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I managed a shorter fic for this week's speed prompt, at least?

_Ten Mistakes that will Lead You to Winter Fun, Love, and Laughter (via Meddling Sisters and Nosy Coworkers)_

\-----------------------------------------

By the end of the day, Bodhi will count ten mistakes leading up to kissing Detective Cassian Andor.

Mistake #1 had been agreeing to go with Jyn for a long weekend at this ski resort without question, which Bodhi can tell you is never a wise idea. His sister is far too clever for her own good, and innocent offers for a vacation are never actually _innocent._ Mistake #2 had been rising to her challenge when she’d, oh-so-casually, mentioned she’d invited her coworkers Cassian Andor and Kay Tuesso as well.

Bodhi isn’t sure where exactly mistake #3 had been made, perhaps somewhere between calling his sister on her underhanded, completely unsubtle schemes (only making it worse for himself) and not immediately protesting when his and Cassian’s separate rooms “mysteriously” turned into a double. Mistakes #4 through #7 have been each time Bodhi accepted Jyn shoving the two of them together for activities or at meals with only a mild reluctance.

(There had been the sledding the first day. And the ice sculpture exhibition in the village below the resort that evening. And Bodhi “suddenly” being the only one who was willing to accompany Cassian down to the lodge’s rec room. And, most painful of all, discovering that Cassian had _also_ been told about the hot tub on the glassed in balcony at the back of the lodge - that one Bodhi almost hadn’t survived.)

So when the ski lift shudders to a creaking stop in the middle of its ascent on day three, Bodhi only closes his eyes, and mentally counts this as mistake #8, and turns to Cassian with a gentle wince. “That… doesn’t sound good,” he chuckles nervously.

He watches the way Cassian’s jaw clenches, that and the slight pinched look around his eyes the only indication of unease. He leans forward a few scant inches, peering over the safety rail. Several meters below them it’s only snow and other resort goers on the slope. “Maybe they just had a delay with someone getting on,” Cassian suggests.

Bodhi nods. “Could be.” They sit back in silence for several seconds, and then minutes. The lift doesn’t start back up again. The seat ahead of them on the line shifts, the passengers peering around each side of the bench. The passengers on the downward line opposite of them are starting to do the same - not that any of them can see anything from their position in the middle of the lift.

“I’m sure it will start up soon,” Bodhi reassures. Who he’s reassuring, he’s not sure. It might be both of them.

The ski lift _doesn’t_ start up soon. Bodhi watches at least fifteen minutes tick by on his watch, his heart sinking with every passing one. It’s not the cold that’s the problem, even if Bodhi shrinks back against the seat to get out of the wind - they’re bundled up pretty well. It’s not even the height.

It’s his horrible, inescapable crush on Cassian Andor that’s the problem.

It’s truly the most unfortunate thing in Bodhi’s life at the moment, and he’s helpless to stop it. In fact, it only seems to be getting worse the longer he knows the man. But what’s Bodhi supposed to do, when even the smallest of Cassian’s smiles lights up his whole face like that - makes his eyes sparkle just so? What’s he supposed to do when that lock of hair slips from behind his ear when he’s concentrating on something? Or today, when that little girl had slipped on her skis and Cassian had rushed over to help her up, all kind eyes and gentle hands?

When they’d first been introduced, Bodhi had thought of Cassian as solemn and stern. And while Bodhi can still see that solemness about him, he’s also discovered the relaxed warmth of the other man and…

Look, Bodhi doesn’t stand a chance, alright? He’s hopelessly, disgustingly in love with Cassian Andor, who is light years out of his league and only barely knows Bodhi exists, and only then because he’s Jyn’s partner.

Bodhi lets out a quiet sigh, his breath billowing out in the chilly air, and slumps back against the seat. He lets his hand slide off the railing and down beside him, and jolts when his gloved fingers come into contact with Cassian’s hand, rather than the wood and plastic of their lift. The seat rocks with the force of his flinch. “Oh, I’m sorry--” he stops, the flash of fear in Cassian’s eyes and the way his other hand clutches at the rails bringing him up short. Instinctively, his hand finds Cassian’s again. He can’t bring himself to feel bad about it. Not when he’s never seen a look like that on Cassian’s face before. “You okay?”

Cassian’s eyes linger on Bodhi’s gloved hand on top of his, but he doesn’t comment on it. Which is… good, right? It’s a sign that Cassian at least appreciates the gesture; that the thought of sharing a completely innocent touch with Bodhi doesn’t disgust him.

(Bodhi tells himself not to think about the feel of Cassian’s hand under the thick glove. The tiniest trace of warmth he imagines he can feel. Don’t think about it, Bodhi. Don’t be that pathetic.)

“I’m… okay,” Cassian says finally. But there’s a tremor of uncertainty under it. “I’m just not good with heights.”

Bodhi’s heart clenches in his chest. “You’re afraid of heights? Cassian, you didn’t have to come up with me…”

“No, I’m not--” Cassian releases his tight grip on the safety bar, and reaches up to tuck a stray lock of his long hair back up into his hat. It’s a nervous gesture this time. “I wanted to come up. I’m usually okay. I was okay just sitting here during the ride up. But then… the lift stopping and the swaying…” He looks a little ill just saying it, and Bodhi gently squeezes his hand. “After I fell, you know…”

Bodhi _does_ know. The first time he met Cassian Andor was because he went to visit Jyn at the hospital, and gave in to her demands to wheel her down the hall to see Cassian. Jyn had walked out of the warehouse that day with a dislocated shoulder, a busted knee, and Krennic in handcuffs. Cassian had taken a nasty fall off one of the catwalks and survived with three fractured vertebrae, a fractured hip, and a broken leg. The fact that Cassian had recovered from his injuries even half as well as he did is, frankly, a miracle.

“I get it,” Bodhi says. He twists in his seat, taking care not to rock the car too much. Cassian’s eyes still keep drifting to the space between the safety bar and the seat. “Hey. Look at me?”

After a moment, Cassian obeys.

This… this is definitely mistake #9. Because Bodhi isn’t used to being the sole focus of Cassian’s gaze. He’s accustomed to seeing the intensity of the man’s warm, dark eyes - looking on something that isn’t him. A case file. A piece of tech. A steely, disapproving glare at Kay. But… not like this. His breath lodges in his throat, and he feels overheated despite the winter chill.

 _‘Don’t,’_ Bodhi tells himself. _‘Don’t. Don’t think about kissing him. This is not the time.’_ If he wants to accomplish that, he should probably stop looking at Cassian’s mouth.

Bodhi clears his throat, wetting his chapped lips. “We could talk about something? That’s not, you know, being stuck up here.”

Cassian’s head tips endearingly. “That… that would help. About what, then? About my cases?”

Bodhi rolls his eyes. “No. No work talk. Work talk is officially _banned_ by our agreement remember? Let’s… let’s talk about something else. Like what we like doing outside of work.”

“That means you can’t talk about anything car or plane related,” Cassian counters, arching a brow at him.

“I like things _other_ than my cars and my plane, thanks.”

“Oh yeah?” The challenge can’t even be called subtle anymore.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Bodhi laughs, squaring himself up. “I… I like a lot of things.” _You._ “Um. I do metalwork. I take spare parts--”

“No cars.”

“They’re car _parts_ sometimes, yeah, smart ass. Let me finish.” Bodhi can’t bring himself to even be annoyed when Cassian laughs gently, that smile lighting up his face again. He still looks a little nervous, pointedly keeping his face turned away from the great void of air in front of them. He’s turned in his seat now too, the two of them leaning closer to center to be heard over the occasional breeze and the sound of the skiers below. “I turn them into windchimes and mobiles and fountains. Statues and stuff.”

“You do?” Cassian asks, softer now. “Do you sell them?”

“Yeah, some of them.”

“D’you have pictures?”

“Y-Yeah, on my phone. I can… show you when we get back to the lodge tonight?”

“I’d like that,” Cassian says, in that same tone. Bodhi’s face heats.

“So… and you, then? What secret hobby does Detective Cassian Andor have?”

Cassian’s nose wrinkles. “Don’t say it like that. I’m not anything special.”

“I think you are,” Bodhi insists, and immediately wants to kick himself. Especially when Cassian’s eyes go wide - like the compliment is something unthinkable. Bodhi doesn’t even know where to begin with that. “You are. Um. But anyway, what’s your… thing?”

“I… cook?”

Bodhi leans a little closer. “Really?”

The man nods. “I find it soothing. I have this book of recipes that was my mother’s. She was a brilliant cook. The recipes are all modified and marked up by her with these little notes. It, ah, lets me feel close to her.” At least now Cassian doesn’t seem to be focusing on the heights anymore. His smile is almost shy, maybe a little sad. Bodhi clenches his hands to keep them still, to keep from _reaching out._

“That’s amazing, Cassian,” he says honestly.

“You think so?” Those lovely eyes glance back up at him through dark lashes. “I could make something for you, sometime.” And it turns out that Bodhi doesn’t have to restrain himself, because Cassian is the one who reaches out, hesitating for only a moment before laying a hand over Bodhi’s.

Bodhi stares at it, and then up at Cassian. Who is watching him expectantly. “Wait. What?”

Cassian averts his gaze, biting his lip almost nervously, before Bodhi can actually see him steeling himself. “I’d like to have dinner with you, Bodhi. If you’d like that?”

His mouth drops open, nothing coming out of it for a few seconds too long. And then he sputters. “Did-Did Jyn put you up to this?”

Cassian, who has been looking more guarded with every passing second, pauses. “Wait. What?”

“ _Jyn!_ She’s been-- she’s been doing this the whole time. Teasing me about my massive crush on her partner. Making sure we’re both on this trip. The thing with the rooms. Throwing us together everyday. Did she tell you to go for it? Because… because I don’t need a pity date, Cassian. I could just be your friend if--” A gloved hand covers his mouth.

“Bodhi…” Cassian says.

“Mmph?”

“...I thought Jyn was making fun of _me_ for my ‘massive crush’ on her brother.” He draws his hand away, and Bodhi knows he must be gaping like a fish, because he smiles. “You’re not going to give me a pity date, right?”

“It wouldn’t be pity,” Bodhi whispers.

And this is mistake #10. Because this time, Cassian’s smile is nothing short of _stunning_ and Bodhi is never going to be able to come back from this. This moment, here, stuck on this stupid ski lift in the middle of winter, is going to mark a turning point in Bodhi’s life. Before he fell in love with Cassian Andor, and after. They’re tucked close, sharing warmth high above a world that has all but fallen away. Cassian shivers as the wind brushes by them, or maybe it’s from something else - something to do with Bodhi’s gaze dipping to his lips. And… isn’t that just the most amazing thing?

The kiss takes Bodhi by surprise, but he’s not sure which of them actually closes the gap. Cassian’s beard scrapes against his own. His lips are chapped. Bodhi can feel the warm puff of his breath across his face. And it’s _perfect._ They break apart with a mingled sigh, but Bodhi can’t bear the thought of pulling away. Cassian, it seems, can’t either, because he brings a gloved hand up to Bodhi’s cheek. The slick material of his ski glove is… absolutely absurd, and Bodhi breathes out a laugh. “Did that just happen?” he asks.

Gloved fingers clumsily trace along his jawline. “It did,” Cassian remarks with a note of awe.

 _God._ Bodhi lifts a hand to do the same, curling his fingers in the folds of Cassian’s scarf. “Can it happen again? Who knows how long we’ll be up here.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad anymore. Just as long as you we don’t rock the car.”

Bodhi can’t help himself, and arches a brow suggestively. He opens his mouth, searching for a suitable innuendo for that, and is promptly tugged forward again.

“Don’t say a word,” Cassian laughs against his mouth.

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Bodhi says, and tips his head for a better angle. And in fact, after that, he doesn’t think about much else. Nothing other than the fact that if he were allowed, he’d keeping kissing Cassian and never stop. Even around all of their winter gear and the fact that he actually can’t feel the chill of Cassian’s skin through his gloves.

“ _Oi, lovebirds!_ ”

“Damnit, Jyn,” they both hiss in tandem. They reluctantly pull away, peering back over the rail. (Cassian keeps his grip on Bodhi’s coat as he does. It’s such a little thing, but Bodhi give his wrist a reassuring squeeze anyway.) Below them on the slope, standing along the course partition, are Jyn and Kay. The pair waves up at them, and even from up here Bodhi can see the downright wicked smiles on their faces.

“You’re looking cozy!” Jyn shouts.

Bodhi lets out a miserable groan. “Why me?” Beside him, Cassian hums in equally miserable agreement. “You’re not funny!” Bodhi calls back at her. “What are you doing down there?”

“Waiting for you two! Though I’m not sure why. Might as well leave you two up there to _finally_ work out that sexual tension.”

Kay steps up beside her. “We heard the lift will be fixed shortly.”

A horrible thought occurs to him. “ _JYN,_ you didn’t do this, right?”

“Me?!” comes Jyn’s indignant yelp. Too indignant. His eyes narrow. “I am a police consultant, in the presence of a decorated police detective.” She gestures to Kay, who nods resolutely.

“She did it,” Bodhi sighs.

Cassian bites back a smile. “She definitely did.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll yell at her later.”

“Don’t.” Cassian shifts closer, slipping an arm around Bodhi’s waist. “We’ll get even.”

“I like the way you think.”

\-----------------------------------------

**END.**


End file.
